Jay the Hedgehog
Jay is Gabriella's best friend. He was first introduced as bandmate in Electric Daisy as guitarist. He is a loyal friend who regularly helps others on a hard situation. He was raised on a dazzling and generous place, Dazzle Valley where he learns some fun activities, including music and sports. Jay is more reliable to the others, always looking out for them. He was one of the residents in care because his parents have died on a tragic accident due to Nega's takeover the Twinkle City. He enters a romantic relationship with Lauren as the pair moved to the flat together. Character Early life Jay was born and raised on Dazzle Valley. At age 10, his parents have killed during in the war with unknown enemy (which later expose that the enemy is Eggman Nega). Jay was taken to care and mourning over his parents' deaths. He began showing the depression signs, he is diagnosed the bipolar disorder, but he's not mentally insane, he has been taking a special care and has been taken the medication. He was fostered by a straight couples Brittany and Lance and begins a friendships with Riker, Tasha, Lauren and Gabriella. Before taking his music lessons, he started playing some sports such as his favourites basketball, volleyball and football. Also, he started some fun activities, Dazzle Dance- the rhythmic game, Flare Riding- Extreme Gear and Sparkling Team- team working together. After taking up some fun activities, he began playing the gutair, writing his songs about his friends. Personality Jay is good natured, loyal and more laid-back. He is upbeat, optimistic, bold and tough. He is positive, likes to accept the help from the others. He also has protective nature towards Gabriella and Lauren, including the others to keep out of threats of danger. Jay, sometimes can be very firey, hot-tempered and coldly aggressive, confronting the things on his way. He is a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. He enjoys music but seems to have an interest in rock and dance music. While being loyal and positive, he's been trusting others when they cannot stand up for themselves. Jay is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them. He was spending time with them such as going to the club or taking performance. He is also very sporty, playing any types of sports, such as his favourites basketball, football, waterpolo, valleyball and karate. Powers Abilities and Skills Sparks Jay has some kind of a ability of light to control the glitters such as sparks. He manipulates them using them to attack at his enemies. He calls out of his powers, as stormy style as he strike at his enemies. Jay's power of sparks are the unsteady lights to his main powers, with some kind of a sparkly flash type. As his powers are charged up, he is ready to strike at his enemies. Jay also can creates the energy into balls or other weaponry. Though, unlike the electricity, the sparks appears in styles of flashing/glimmer type. Jay can snaps his fingers when striking at the enemy. The powers was mistaken as electricity when Jay has rarely strongly creates the energy from the electric currents. Martial arts Jay was mostly excels of physical talents like martial arts. He is major, capable of punching and kicking. He then began using his steady sparks as fighting style. Jay is also as Sonic when he has acrobatic skills, until he perform a special tricks. Being martial artist means that he can able to use his sparks for rapid kicks and punches. Enchanted strength Jay also has amount of superhuman strength able to lift and shatter the tons of objects. Like Knuckles, his brute strength is that he can punch or with such force that he can ignite flickers, and create sparks, tremors and even the amount of flares when attack. He can even strike with such force that it causes the friction in the air to create explosions with enormous power. Jay seemingly the strongest having ability to lift heavy object and attacking with sparks. Hover-boarding Jay has an excellent skateboarding skills including hover boarding. Has good top speed but excellent cornering. His extreme gear hoverboard was given a name as Red Thunder. Enchanted speed Jay has possession of supersonic speed making him fast on feet and can reach at high super speeds when running, he's faster like Sonic. Relationships Family Friends Romance Trivia * Jay is a main ally of Lisa along with Lauren, they known each other since childhood before they began their music lesson and their friends * He's one of the people who put in care, being orphaned. * It discovered that Jay has bipolar disorder but he's not mentally, physically insane. He has taken the medication, before his treatment. He once shows his depression, which effects his behaviour makes him, violent and aggressive. Also, the mania has not effected him, only the major depression context to bipolar. * Quotes Category:Firefly Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs